Prompt: Yandere
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: He could not control himself, he explained, what happened yesterday released a floodgate in him. Uncontrolable. She knows, she told him, that he only wants what is suitable for her and if she deserved the punishment, she deserved the pain. Mayuri x Nemu


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Yandere comes from Yankee which is a japanese term for violent or mentally unstable. Dere comes from Dere-Dere which is someone gentle and loving. Perhaps Reader has heard of its milder term, Tsundere? **

**Um... Angelica Burrows suggested to me that I write a fic that showed a violent side of Mayuri towards Nemu and this is what I came up with. The POV is Megane's again because I do like her so. The fic marks the first occasion where he used her as his punching bag for his stress. I may come up with a second oneshot or chapter from Nemu's view about this. Yeah, I think I will. Well, read and enjoy! There's a nice ending, not too angsty for this pair suffers too much angst sometimes(I bash NemuxUryu and KurotsuchixUnohana!)**

**If you have any suggestions, please leave them in a review or send it in a PM! \(*'3')/**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Yandere<strong>

_Crash!_

All eyes looked up from their work to the scene. The unbearable tension that had been felt by all in the labs since last week grew tenser at the sight before them. That was the experiment to determine if the blade of a zanpakuto could be safely and efficiently lined with a corrosive acid to make the slaying more capable even for the greenhorns of shinigami. Even Megane felt a surge of small annoyance at the mess, she had been present when they were deciding on proceeding with the experiment and now it was utterly gone before her very sight. Her glasses shone.

It was as though there shined a spotlight on the Lieutenant and novice scientist, recently joined a few months ago. In the Lieutenant's hand was a tray but its contents had spilled onto the floor and was creating both a nauseating smell and an atrocious colour. A small sizzle could be heard. The novice held his own beaker of strange substances floating in water half gone, though he was still lucky to have held onto the one conic beaker while the Lieutenant had lost her tray-full's. As the crash had attracted the eyes of all, it had also attracted the dangerous attention of Kurotsuchi Mayuri who was nearby.

The mess was not necessarily large, in Megane's opinion, but obviously the Chief saw otherwise. He shook as he came forward towards the two of them, fists clenched. Then a primal scream in anger erupted from him. "You idiot!" The Chief's hand lunged out and there seemed to be question to who he would grab. And grab he did.  
>The Lieutenant was unlucky: his hand gripped the front of her uniform and pulled her forward to him. Her feet slid on the slippery chemicals that had spilled on the floor from the crash. The young scientist scrambled away without a sound.<p>

All eyes were on the Chief and the Lieutenant. Then what happened next was instantaneous, like some sort of reflex that had to be acted upon, involuntary. His fist connected with the Lieutenant's nose. There was a brittle little crack and blood suddenly poured forward onto the floor. The Lieutenant stumbled back to the ground and before she could get up, the Chief's leg was already kicking her in the gut.  
>More insults came about how the simple experiment could be destroyed so carelessly! Was she trying to sabotage him? The volume remained the same, though the words were bolder, brasher and harsher. He yelled, he swore, he mentioned an abundance of things that Megane could not stand to hear it and tuned it out to have it lose its comprehensiveness and then become only noise.<p>

And Megane could not move an inch. Not out of fear, but simply out of a matter of indifference to what was happening at hand. Was he smiling? She observed as quickly as possible: no, he was not. Was she okay? She observed as quickly as possible: no, she was not. It felt strange that she was indeed worried for one of her fellow female scientists - particularly the Lieutenant - but could not will life into herself to step up perhaps and shout for him to stop. A sense in her warned her that it could prove fatal to her.  
>Before her, she watched as his fists flew, as Nemu's long hair flew in almost every difference as he brutally gripped her neck and hair. It seemed that the Chief could not control himself, could not stop himself from what he was doing. Had his own anger turned him mad? She wondered.<p>

Finally, after a certain period with a good number of the scientists still watching the abuse take place among them(some had decided to just ignore it to not risk that rage directed at themselves and attended their own work), he stopped with a final swing of his leg on her head. For a few minutes, he stood over her, watching with chest heaving heavily and breaths coming out in audible pants that echoed in the labs. Nemu did not stir. Megane still could not take another step forward, she could only stand where she stood and watch attentively for the tell-tale rise of the lieutenant's chest. From her view, she could not tell whether the girl was breathing.

Oddly, she could not really feel anything, perhaps some pity that the punishment for her was a little too harsh. But what had the lieutenant done? Ruined an experiment. Indirectly, she mentally added. Staring at the battered body of her superior officer, Megane ironically thought of how beautiful she looked, how much more peaceful. She had never seen anything beautiful broken before. What had come to her in the labs were usually the corpses left over from battles and war, sloppy seconds of whoever had them first and left them a squishy meaty pile. But to have seen the Lieutenant being broken before her very eyes, to see the crimson and black and white mixed together so spontaneously…  
>The years had changed her, she remarked suddenly. This work of hers, under Kurotsuchi Mayuri, had made her all at once empathetic and apathetic.<p>

Akon came forward and picked the lieutenant's limp body up. As he passed by, Megane felt a tiny drop of relief when she heard the lieutenant give a small whimper, almost unnoticeable.

"Where are you going to take her?" she asked him.

Akon looked slowly over his shoulder. "I'm going to take her to the fourth division. The Chief should be too busy to do anything but work."

And so Akon went away with Nemu. Megane, however, returned to her work and did not think any of it till the next day.

The next day proved to be quite different from what she had witnessed. She arrived in the labs early that day but remembered that she had left something of good importance to her in Lab Five on the high levels of the building. She sought to go up to get it.

She caught quite a surprising sight. In one of the more lonesome labs upstairs, the Chief and Lieutenant had occupied themselves in there. The Lieutenant crouched on the floor while the Chief sat on a chair, leaning forward as his hands caressed her face. The shiners were gone and she was virtually without injury. She stood over the Chef, her face was indifferent and devoid of any emotion. The Chief, on the other hand, seemed to be a little contrite. Falling to her knees, the Lieutenant all but offered her to him, she submitted to her creator. His white hands caressed her face, smoothing over the hills of her cheek and the bridge of her nose. His thumb subtly separated her two lips, the bottom half being pressed down and made to look thicker.

She tilted her head and nodded - to what? - murmuring that she was okay and that yesterday was entirely her fault. She would not make the mistake again.  
>He returned with a mutter, she better not. He could not control himself, he explained, what happened yesterday released a floodgate in him and he could not control himself.<br>She knows, she told him, that he only wants what is suitable for her and if she deserved the punishment, she deserved it. She thanked him.  
>There was no apology offered from him. The Lieutenant appeared content that at least he was not yelling at her.<p>

Megane's heart jumped when she saw them. Everyone knew that the Lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu, had not mundane origins as any of them did. She had been created in a lab by that very man, a successful experiment using gikon and gigai technology, and that of reigai. And he called her daughter. Though what Megane was seeing was not quite fatherly nor daughterly…. But rather like lovers. She stayed silent and watched. A small portion of her wondered if this man would kiss the Lieutenant. He did not, save for continuing to touch her all over.

His arms descended to the rests at his side, his fingertips barely grazing her uniform. The way he looked at the: the tilt of his head, the silence that enveloped him, how he still clutched to her feebly… gave Megane the thought that he was contrite about what he had done.

However, looking at the couple before them, she felt that what she was witnessing that ought to be feared. For she could not miss the excited golden eyes - dilated and pulsing, alive - of the Chief of the SDRI, Captain of the Twelfth Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

It did not fear her; no, it did not, not at all. As long as the anger was not directed at Megane, she did not fear it or him. The Lieutenant - Nemu - on the other hand possibly knew she had something to fear because she saw the young woman suddenly tense and her eyes dart away then return to the face of the Chief.

Luckily, Megane was still unnoticed. The chain-wearing girl narrowed her eyes and felt a strange medley of emotions for the two officers before her.

How in love they seemed, though he did not seem to be a man capable of it. And she could smell the blood-lust from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll be honest. It wasn't how I expected, but it's certainly not bad... hopefully.<strong>

**Oh, question: what would you expect from a prompt that was called "Necrophile"?**


End file.
